


Daddy's baby

by RoterTeufel11



Series: Perfect little family [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Cobra - Freeform, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, captain cobra swan family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoterTeufel11/pseuds/RoterTeufel11
Summary: Just a family morning in the Swan/Jones household with a lot of cuddling





	Daddy's baby

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in season 4, so it is not canon. Dawn (Killian and Emma's daughter) is born when Henry is about 14

It was Sunday morning. Emma yawned heavily and decided to just roll around and sleep some more. She had a day off and had nothing to do that day, so she just wanted to use the opportunity and sleep in.

As she turned around, she curled herself in and stretched her arm out to reach her husband. Her arm found a head full of soft hair and she sighed as she ran her fingers through them. Then she cuddled the body lying next to her, which lay low in the bed.

Suddenly her eyes shot open as the realization hit her, that there was more than one other person lying in her bed. It wasn't the first time she found her nose deep in a mop of dark hair when she opened her eyes, but only a sniff was enough to realize it was not her husband's head she had snuggled to, but her little daughter's. And when she looked where her hand was, she saw Henry lying next to his little sister.

The sixteen year old Henry was lying on his back next to Killian. His head was resting on Killian's shoulder. Killian lay on his side, his arm draped over Henry's chest and his hand on his daughter's shoulder. Their daughter Dawn had her back pressed to her brother and was cuddling to her mother.

This picture filled Emma's heart with so much love, she thought it would burst any moment. She looked at the three people she loved most in the world and silently wished she could watch them forever. Wished she could save this picture in her mind forever.

Then she smiled brightly as she realized that thanks to modern technology, she could in fact capture this moment.

Emma carefully slipped out of the bed, reaching for her phone lying on her nightstand. Thanks to the carpet around their bed, she was able to walk to the other end of the bed and position her phone, so the camera could capture all three of them.

A bright smile lit her face when she looked at the pictures. She choose one and instantly made it her screensaver.

"Mommy?", the small voice of her daughter asked.

The little girl rubbed her eyes as she sat up. Emma smiled and signaled her daughter to be silent so she wouldn't wake her brother and father. So instead of talking, the little girl flashed her mother sweet begging look with her emerald green eyes and held her arms out for Emma to pick her up.

Emma had to do her best not to chuckle at her cute, yet quite demanding gesture and went to pick her up. She carried her back to the end of the bed and whispered into her ear: "I'm making pictures. Do you want to make pictures, too, baby girl?"

Dawn eagerly nodded, making her black curls fly.

Emma positioned the phone so it captured Killian and Henry cuddling, then she directed her daughter to push the button to make the photo. After three attempts, Dawn was happy with the result and nodded proudly.

After that, Emma decided to leave the bedroom before they really woke Henry and Killian.

She sat down on the couch with her daughter and showed her the pictures. The little girl took the phone into her hands. She smiled at it brightly and pressed a kiss to the picture of her brother and father.

"I see, if your grandpa was also on this picture, we would have to plaster it to your bedroom walls.", Emma joked.

Dawn gave her the phone back climbed to her mother's lap. She pressed her head to her mother's chest and wrapped herself around Emma as much as her little arms could do. "And mommy."

Emma's heart swelled at this words. Dawn was a daddy's girl through and through. The only one allowed to read stories other than Killian was Henry. Killian did stay at home with her and watched her every day, so it shouldn't be surprising that she was so attached to her father. And she was so happy every time she watched her wonderful husband with their daughter.

But she was still a bit jealous.

And then, there were moments like this, when she was her daughter's number one.

She cuddled her daughter, burying her face in Dawn's dark hair. Her daughter might be growing up, be she still smelled like baby to her.

"You're mommy's baby, right?", Emma asked her. Dawn eagerly nodded. Then the girl pointed to the phone and said: "And Henry daddy baby."

Emma laughed, much to her daughter's liking. "Henry is daddy's baby?" The little girl nodded again.

She took the phone in her hand, her other arm curled around her daughter, who was sitting sideways on her lap. Emma opened the picture Dawn had captured of her husband and her son. After a moment, her smile got softer and she whispered into her daughter's head, which rested against her shoulder: "You're right, Dawn. He is daddy's baby."


End file.
